


Cats & Dogs

by hjade21



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy tooth-rotting fluff, Gen, Random short SteakWine Drabbles, Will be edited more in the future, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Short drabble of SteakWine with pets.





	Cats & Dogs

**Cats**

Personally, he was more of a dog-lover than a cat-lover. But when this merlot colored feline approaches him without fear, Steak was lost within the cat crimson eyes. They were judging him for sure, but there was acceptance in those hues peering deeply at him. Once the cat meowed cutely at him before tenderly rubbing its furry head against his leg, the horned food soul sighs in defeat.

Picking up the feline, he strokes its fur gently. He smiles softly at the trilling in response.

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you, little one?" Steak asks, then he scoffs. "Perhaps I should find Bonito or Sanma, and ask them how to take care of cats."

The feline sends him a bored look like he was an idiot. The horned food soul clicks his tongue at that. He couldn't help be reminded of someone when the cat looks at him like that. Someone very annoying.

"I'm not cat rearing expert." Steak states with a shake of his head. "I can't even take care of a fish without it dying, so I have to ask SOMEONE to help me out here. Give me a break."

The cat simply trills at him, almost laughing at him. He wasn't sure why, but that's how he saw it. Rolling his eyes, he pats the feline head and made sure to scratch behind the ears. The cat stills before it relaxes against his ministrations, rubbing his head against Steak hand, and licking his palm gently. A loud purr emanates from it. Steak smiles at that thinking the feline had quite the ego like a certain someone he knew. Again, that man was annoying.

"Meow~"

But the kitten was much more tolerable and adorable than Red Wine.

**Dog**

Dogs are disgusting, filthy, and slobbering messes. Red Wine abhorred dogs than anything. They couldn't be like cats at all. Cats are silent and deadly wherever they walked. Dogs were nothing like them; they were loud, obnoxious, and adamant of giving their affections every second of the day. Yet this mutt before him was frostier than ice itself.

The...THING was glaring at him like he was the most appalling humanoid they had ever met. The mutt still panted and was noisy shaking his unruly fiery fur. Red Wine sneers seeing the beast fur all curly instead of the elegance of simple, straight fur.

"Will you STOP following me, beast?" Red Wine demanded.

The mutt gave him a bland look and let out a huff that meant "NO".

Frustrated, Red Wine intended to dash off again to lose the beast. However, he was suddenly tackled to the ground and had a heavy weight on his chest. Grunting, he looks up to see the culprit and was met with a barrage of slobbering, disgusting, and salivating licks to his face. Red Wine glares at the THING, both disgusted and horrified.

"YOU....URGH, why do I bother?" Defeated, Red Wine realizes he was stuck caring for this mutt and reaches out to pet the beast head in attempts for it to stop licking him.

Oh, the dog curly fur was surprising soft and warm....like a certain barbaric swine.


End file.
